


For you I have to risk it all

by DrunkLegoHouse



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkLegoHouse/pseuds/DrunkLegoHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnie spotkanie 007 i jego kwatermistrza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I have to risk it all

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane o wszystkim. Nie umiem oddawać uczuć bohaterów, ale musiałam dać upust emocjom po obejrzeniu Spectre. Niebetowane, za błędy przepraszam, zdaję sobie sprawę, że są. Dużo powtórzeń i w ogóle.

Naprawdę ucieszył się, kiedy zobaczył zarys znajomej postaci w cieniu. Przez kilka sekund stał w szybie windy. Jego odejście było wielkim wstrząsem dla całego MI-6. Chyba nikt nigdy nie pomyślałby, że James Bond w końcu powie dość. Powie dość na rzecz kobiety. Przecież one zawsze odgrywały krótki i zwykle nic nieznaczący epizod w jego życiu, więc dlaczego właśnie teraz?  
Dla Q to był szok. Po prostu szok, a potem bolesne ukłucie w sercu. To nie było tak, że miał jakąś nadzieję na krok ze strony 007. Znał go, czytał jego akta w kółko, obserwował z daleka od kiedy nadal był tylko nieznaczącym pionkiem w SIS. Wiedział jaki jest Bond i jaką rolę odgrywają w jego życiu kobiety. Wiedząc to i słysząc o jego poczynaniach, czuł się na bezpiecznej pozycji. Czasem jedynie czuł zazdrość o jedną z nich, a kiedy kolejna kobieta Bonda ginęła, czuł...smutek? Tak, coś na wzór smutku z ulgą. Q nie był jedną z tych osób, które zakochują się szaleńczo, bez pamięci i naiwnie. On zakochał się rozważnie, wiedząc gdzie jest limit jego uczuć. Nieodwzajemnionych uczuć, nawiasem mówiąc. Nie spodziewał się, że Agent Jej Królewskiej Mości tak po prostu się w nim zakocha. Nie był głupi, nie żył w bajce i wiedział, że takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają. Bo niby dlaczego miałby się w nim zakochać? On widział w Q jedynie swojego kwatermistrza, który za piękny uśmiech usprawiedliwi go przed M i poprowadzi bezpiecznie przez kolejną misję na drugim końcu świata. Był po prostu kwatermistrzem. Jednym z kolejnych.  
Kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy zobaczył Bonda z Madeleine i kiedy powiedział mu, że ona wszystko wie, poczuł się zdradzony. Dlaczego nagle teraz kobieta zawładnęła jego życiem?  
Co było w niej specjalnego, to Q nie rozumiał. Nawet nie chciał rozumieć. No bo po co?  
007 nigdy nie był jego. To nawet nie miało racji bytu. Nie będzie się wtrącać, przemilczy, zapomni.  
W tej chwili prawdopodobnie widzi go po raz ostatni.  
-Bond – zaczął Q uważnie, kontrolując swój głos. Nie chciał przecież zostać zdemaskowany, prawda? - Co tutaj robisz? Przecież odszedłeś.  
-Odszedłem – przytaknął nie spuszczając wzroku z Q. Na ustach miał lekki uśmiech.  
Młody kwatermistrz w tej chwili nie wiedział czy bardziej go kocha czy nienawidzi. W podświadomości wiedział, że to już koniec. Koniec czegoś, co nigdy się nie zaczęło, koniec czegoś, co odgrywało się tylko w jego głowie. Wymyślił sobie miłość. - Przyszedłem się pożegnać.  
Miał rację. Widzi go po raz ostatni.


End file.
